


Text Me, I Love You

by ChelsaRegal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Assume season 1 and 2 happened, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'll take tag suggestions, No beards mentioned in the making of this fic, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaRegal/pseuds/ChelsaRegal
Summary: After a night of unexpected texting, will the ladies finally get it right?More chapters to come.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack! I am so sorry for my very very long absence. You guys are so amazing and supportive. All mistakes are my own. I am not the best at story writing, but I LOVE text convos.  
> Enjoy!

She was awoken by the repetitive dinging of her notifications. Regina sighed as she remembered her dream. It was a wonderful dream filled with fire, red leather, and blonde hair. The red leather may have _been_ on fire?. The dream was fleeting as she rolled over to look at who would dare text at 3 am on a Tuesday.

“Somebody better be on fire”, she muttered to herself.

Blonde hair and red leather smiled back at her when she unlocked the phone to a text of, _How YOU doin'?_

“Swaaan!” The mayor groaned while rolling onto her back, phone in hand.

Why was Emma texting her? It's not as though the two women ever chatted on a normal basis, much less in the middle of the night. She must be mistaken.

R: Do you know who you are speaking to?

_E: Um, yeah. My girlfriend._

Regina's eyebrows shot to the ceiling. As far as she knew, she was definitely not dating the blonde woman. Definitely not.

R: Oh, is that right?

_E: She goes by Gina._

R: Hmm. I had no idea.

_E: Yup. She's hot._

At that, Regina’s jaw dropped and she laid there shocked for a few moments. What was Emma talking about? She must be inebriated judging by her comments.

Regina would never admit it aloud, but she was actually enjoying this random mistake of a conversation. It was different than the regular stilted exchanges with the citizens of this town.

She and the Sheriff were hardly on speaking terms most days. It was quite refreshing to see a different side of the blonde. As tired as Regina was she decided to see where this went. The blonde might not even remember in the morning anyway.

R: Are you out having fun dear?

E: _Yup. Shutting the place down. Ruby passed out on the bar._

R: Should your girlfriend be jealous that you’re out with another woman?

E: _Um. No. My Gina is the most gorgeous woman on the planet._

R: Quite eloquent for a drunk woman.

E: _Not drunk. Tipsy maybe. I feel free. Good._

R: I'd actually like to see that, Sheriff 

E: _Mm. I'd like for you to see me. You could feel me a little bit too._

R: Are you sure you know who you are talking to?

E: _Yes, Gina. I know. Meet me?_

R: Would you remember it in the morning?

E: _I would never forget you. You're special._

R: If you say so dear.

E: _I solemnly swear._

R: dork.

E: _rude_

R: it's late, Emma. Go home.

E: _aw… you called me Emma. My heart melts. Can I see you?_

At that last request, Regina sat up with her head against the headboard. Emma really seemed as though she wanted to see her. And tonight? That was definitely new.

“What is she playing at?”, the mayor voiced into her dark bedroom. If they _did_ meet up, what would happen? Would they just talk? Emma did not seem as tipsy as she was letting on. Was this her excuse to finally express her feelings toward the brunette? Through a so-called tipsy text conversation? Why couldn't she just admit these things any other time? And when did they become girlfriends?!

Not that Regina wasn't enjoying speaking with Emma, random and out-of-character as it was.

The brunette still did not fully trust that she was not being played with. Rolling her eyes once again, Regina pulled her knees up and rested her hands atop them. Her fingers typing away while the questions continued to pile up in her mind. 

R: Don't push it, Miss Swan.

E: _Damn. We're back to normal._

_E: I’m sorry, Gina. I wanna see u._

R: When did you start calling me Gina? Better yet. When did we start dating?

E: _Um. I always call you that. In my head._

E: _Aren’t we dating? We have a kid._

R: Right. Co-parents _=_ lovers. I forgot.

_E: Mm-hmm._

R: I've been missing out apparently. 

E: Y _ou're silly._

R: You're tipsy. Go home dear. I must be at work in a few hours.

E: _I have tomorrow off. Today off? I'm off._

R: You are a bit off. No argument from me.

E: _Lunch? With me?_

R: No thanks. 

E: _Ginaaaa_.

E: _I know you want to._

R: Lies you tell.

E: _I'm not feeling the love Gina._

Regina simultaneously scoffed and rolled her eyes this time. She wondered why she was even entertaining the frustrating woman to begin with. She pondered silencing the phone and returning to sleep, leaving the tipsy woman guessing. It was now almost 4 in the morning and the mayor needed to get at least _some_ rest. Besides, Emma knew nothing of her true harbored feelings. She didn't know that her lower stomach flipped whenever the blonde gave her that annoying smirk when Mary Margaret did or said something cliché and outright idiotic. She didn’t know that her brown eyes softened whenever Emma asked about their son's well-being on her off-weeks when he stayed at the mansion. 

The blonde knew nothing. Right? If she knew, she had never said anything while sober. Regina decided to let the blonde have it. The jig was up.

R: Love?? WE BARELY SPEAK!

E: _I can fix that._

R: Somehow I doubt that, Miss Swan. I don't think you have it in you.

E: _Oh, I got it babe. Just wait._

R: Go home. You're delusional.

E: _Nope. Just staking a claim._

R: I cannot be claimed. I refuse to be swayed by these half-assed advances and proclamations. 

E: _I meant everything. You ARE gorgeous! You are special to me, Gina._

R: Where is this coming from?

E: _From me. Don’t you believe me?_

R: Goodnight. You’re drunk Swan.

E: _Ew. Don't call me that._

R: I thought you didn't mind it.

E: _Not from you. Please Gina._

E: _And you are a billion times better than him. Soooo…._

R: Mm-hmm.

E: _And I'm not drunk. I’m soberer than earlier actually.._

R: Soberer? You sure about that, Sheriff?

E: _Yep. I like talking to you. You know that?_

R: Is that why you annoy me every chance you get? How very elementary of you.

E: _I’ll make you believe me. Trust me._

R: I don't trust easily. You’ll need to earn it, dear.

E: _I will. Can't wait._

R: We'll see. Goodnight.

Across town at Granny's Diner, Emma sighed. She glanced at Ruby snoring with her head against the bar. The two had been drinking and gossiping since the diner closed last night. Ruby had listened to Emma's wining about “Mayor Hot Pants” as she called her until she passed out. Emma had become rather loose-lipped as the night wore on. Before tonight, she thought she had been keeping up appearances pretty well.

Ruby proved otherwise since she started things off by telling the Sheriff to finally admit her feelings about the mayor of Storybrooke. Emma decided to just let it all out and vent to her best friend. She wasn't quite sure why she decided to text the mayor at 3 am, but after she received her first response from Regina, she couldn't stop. Maybe it was the few shots- she was only tipsy after all- maybe she just was curious and needed that last bit of courage. Either way, Emma was glad she started the chat.

She was very surprised that Regina continued messaging for as long as she did. Did that mean she was interested too?

With that final thought, Emma sent: _See you tomorrow Gina. Sleep tight._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me y'all! Let me know what you think! The next chapter might be more Emma-centric.

Regina woke a few hours later with a certain blonde's words on her mind. The blonde had a lot to prove after her early morning proclamations. That is, if she even remembered them. Her claimed sobriety was still in question after all. 

The mayor went about her morning routine similar to any other day with the exception of glancing at her phone a few extra times a minute. She was semi-frustrated that the blonde had interrupted her night and was now disrupting her morning as well. By checking her phone so often Regina was already running 5 minutes late and she still needed to make breakfast. She had promised Henry midweek blueberry pancakes, an uncommon treat for them both. 

Lately, he had been running out the door with an apple in one hand and his backpack in the other. Regina suspected that he had a crush that she would find out about at some point. Emma probably knew by now anyways and the mayor was trying to be less like a bad cop parent. 

Emma's last text was a bittersweet reminder of last night’s conversation. Regina didn’t open it until she woke for the second time that morning when her alarm went off.

\- See you tomorrow Gina. Sleep tight.

Try as she might, Regina could not keep the blush from rising to her cheeks when she read it. Emma seemed quite determined to turn over a new leaf in their friendship. Maybe even more since she claimed the two were obviously dating which was ridiculous by the way. 

“Stop thinking about her, Regina. She's delusional,” Regina told her reflection as she did the final touches of her makeup. She wasn't entirely against the thought of getting to know the Sheriff on a more personal level. Though just how personal she was uncertain. They weren’t necessarily friends yet. Regina wanted to do this right. They had a son to consider. Friends come first. Lovers come later. God, that sounded wrong. 

She did not want to give in that easily last night as though the blonde had not been a stubborn thorn in her side since she rolled into town on four rusty wheels. How could Emma just flip a switch one day and decide to become her text buddy? And an outright flirty one at that? And I was flirting as well?? What is that woman doing to me?? 

As Regina was making her way down the stairs, her phone chimed in her hand. 

E: Good morning. 

Regina was surprised her son’s other mother was awake at all being as it was her day off. She refused to admit that her stomach did a tiny flip and the smallest of smiles graced her full lips at this secretly anticipated text. 

The mayor forced herself to only respond once she reached the kitchen. 

R: Is this what we do now?

E: Yes. Didn't I tell you that I like talking to you?

R: Indeed you did. Good morning, dear. 

E: How did you sleep? 

R: Ugh. I hate when people ask that. 

E: My bad, I didn't mean to sound like a creeper.

Regina hummed and went about the kitchen, removing bowls from cabinets and gathering the ingredients needed for the pancakes. She stopped every so often to respond. It was unbelievable how light the blonde's words made her feel. 

R: That's alright, dear. 

R: To be honest… I actually don't mind it coming from you. That much. 

E: Cool. So, how's the kid?

R: At this moment he better be in the shower if he knows what's good for him.

E: You’re such a good mom Gina. He never listens to me. I can never get him to do that. 

R: Are you saying that he does not shower at your place? 

E: …

R: Miss Swan? Tell me. 

E: I don’t want to. 

R: That’s simple hygiene, Emma! You can't be the good cop all the time! 

E: Did you miss the part where I said you're a good mom?

R: Flattery gets you nowhere. And I will be addressing this with our son.

E: He's busted lol. 

R: Indeed. So are you. 

E: Really?! What did I do?

R: It's apparently what you don't do that’s the issue. 

E: So unfair. This is why you’re the bad cop. 

By this time, Regina was pouring the first pancakes into the pan. Henry, who had his nose in a book at the bar, looked up when she scoffed at Emma’s last response, and scrunched his brows when he realized his mom was texting someone this early in the morning. 

Regina waited for the bubbles to form through the pancakes while mentally shaking her head. The blonde woman could be such a child sometimes. 

R: Don't you have a hangover to sleep off?

Regina flipped the pancakes perfectly while she awaited Emma’s next text. Perhaps she could get used to this new dynamic. Distracting as it was. 

E: Actually no. And I told you I was just tipsy.

R: Well, I am impressed. You seemed pretty loose lipped last night.

The first round of pancakes were finished and plated for Henry. He immediately thanked her and began eating, eager to finish and meet his friends early before school. 

E: Just speaking my truth. Finally. 

E: Are we still on for lunch?

R: I don't recall agreeing to lunch. 

The second batch of blueberry goodness was poured into the pan. Multitasking, Regina started Henry’s lunch. After such a heavy breakfast, he didn't need to grab lunch at Granny’s. 

E: I think you were leaning toward it.

R: Is that right?

E: Put your eyebrow down madam mayor. Yes. That's right.

R: …

The smell of well done pancakes was enough to turn the mayor’s head toward the pan just as she was getting ready to text back. The second batch was borderline crispy and it was all the blonde's fault. 

E: Don't deny it, Gina. I know you. And….You like me.

R: I don't know which drunken dwarf you are getting your information from, but I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them. And if it was Leroy the town crier… well, that's not far at all.

E: Aw. Even your snark is cute. 

R: I don't do cute Miss Swan. 

E: Oh ur cute 😉. 

R: And you are distracting. I almost burnt breakfast. 

R: Henry is looking at me funny. 

E: I missed breakfast!?

R: It was only pancakes. You missed nothing. You were not invited. 

E: Be there in 2. 

Regina nearly dropped her phone onto the counter. She was already uncharacteristically leaning with her forearms on the countertop as she texted with the blonde. The second batch of pancakes flipped and removed a few responses ago. Henry had been giving her the side eye all morning, coming to his own conclusions. She straightened up and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress. 

The blonde had to be kidding. Right? They only just started this tentative friendship and now she invited herself over? 

R: What do you mean?

E: What do you mean, what do I mean? I'm walking up now. 

R: No. 

E: Regina. Unlock the door. I'm starving. 

R: I don't care. I did not agree to this.

R: Were you driving? 

E: You do care. That's sweet. 

R: Shut up.. were you??

E: I walked. I wanted to see you. I'm at the door.

E: And hungry. 

R: ugh. Fine. 

As Regina walked by the entryway mirror she ran a hand through her hair. 

“Oh my God. What am I even doing?” she muttered shaking her head as she opened the door. 

Emma had her hands in her back pockets with the smuggest grin across her lips. 

Two days ago that grin would not affect Regina in the slightest. Right? Weren't they only tentative co-parents? Speaking only when necessary at pick-ups and drop-offs? Regina tried to assure herself that this was new. These nervous feelings around the annoying Sheriff were recent developments. She mentally shook her head and sighed to herself knowing there was no use denying she felt something. Had been feeling something for a while now. 

Nevertheless, the mayor raised her signature brow and gave her signature scowl. “I don't appreciate being ambushed,” Regina said in an low voice as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. Hopefully disguising her nervous anxiety and revealing more bravado than she really had at that moment. 

“This isn’t an ambush, Gina. This is survival. Girl's gotta eat.” Emma shrugged, obviously trying to keep a straight face.

“Well you can starve for all I care, Miss Swan,” was Regina's quick reply. She refused to admit to her racing heartbeat that she actually did not mind seeing the blonde. It's just the principle. She didn't even ask!

Emma leaned a bit closer to whisper, “I know when you're lying, Gina.”

Regina's eyes lit in fury as the blonde brushed past her, walking to the kitchen with a swagger in her step. 

What is happening with my life? Regina thought as she rolled her eyes and was left to follow the blonde to the kitchen. 

Emma spotted Henry sitting at the bar finishing his pancakes and ruffled his hair. 

“Morning kid. Your mom invited me over for breakfast. Isn't that cool?” Emma asked as she opened cabinets in search of a plate. 

“Henry, your mother is a liar. She rudely invited herself.”

“Oh, come on, Regina. I could smell the pancakes through the phone!” Emma exclaimed with another sly smirk. 

“Kid, if you hear about pancakes. Find the pancakes.”

Henry’s eyes lit up as his suspicions were confirmed. “You told Emma about pancakes this morning? Was that who you were texting earlier? You’ve been smiling all day. Only Emma and I make you smile. And I was sitting right here sooo….I knew it had to be her!”

Regina wondered why she had to raise the most curious and observant child. She wouldn’t have it any other way, but sometimes? Sometimes she wanted to just get away with something. Anything. In her own home of all places. 

Instead of responding, Regina chose to ignore his questions and continued to eat her own delicious breakfast. Emma had stolen a few pancakes for herself and sidled up beside the brunette at the bar with a Cheshire-like grin across her lips. 

“She was smiling, huh?” Emma leaned over and bumped shoulders with the blushing mayor who immediately turned her back toward the smug Sheriff as she crossed her legs to the side and continued eating. 

“Was not,” Regina muttered.

“Yes you were, Mom. You did not raise me to lie… did you?”

The mayor could hear Henry's smirk even with her back turned. She twisted on the stool and faced their son sitting to Emma's left. 

“Since you are finished with your breakfast young man, a breakfast that I painstakingly made with my bare hands, bring your dishes to the sink and finish getting ready for school. Emma is walking you.” 

“Yes, ma'am,” was Henry’s response before he cleared his dishes and returned to his room. This of course left the women alone, which Regina only half regretted. 

“Hmm? I am?” Emma asked with her first pancake-loaded forkful paused within inches of her mouth. 

“Yes, Em-ma. You are.” Regina responded over her shoulder as she returned to her earlier position with her back to the annoying blonde. 

“There you go calling me Emma again. What's next? Roomies?”

“You wish.” Regina tried her best to sound unaffected while finishing her own breakfast. 

“Mm-hmm. Oh my God, Regina. These are amazing!” Emma proceeded to stuff her mouth with the blueberry pancakes. For the next few minutes the only sounds were the blonde's appreciative moans after every bite. The same moans which Regina refused to admit were affecting her as she was certain that they were getting more salacious by the moment. 

“I can't believe I almost missed breakfast!” Emma sat back and Regina could hear her hands running over her full, yet still flat stomach before she stood. 

“That happens when you are not invited, Miss Swan.” Regina said into her coffee cup, taking a much needed sip. Hopefully it would be enough to calm her libido. 

Suddenly, the mayor’s back stiffened. She closed her eyes as tingles ran down her spine when the woman behind her had slowly placed a hand on each of Regina’s hips. She could feel the blonde's breath against the back of her neck when she whispered, “I forgive you, Gina,” before walking to the sink to rinse their dishes. 

From the sink, Emma caught Regina’s dark eyes and winked, deepening the mayor's blush. 

The initial shock wore off quite quickly. Regina stood as well, walked toward the blonde and placed her coffee mug in the sink. She then leaned her hip against the counter and crossed her arms. 

“What has brought all this on, Miss Swan?” As much as Regina wanted to go along with the changes between them, she still had a few reservations. 

Emma dried her hands and stepped in front of the brunette. She again placed her hands along Regina's sides and looked into her eyes, holding her eyes for a few steady breaths before speaking. 

“I'm tired of pretending to not like you, Regina. I really want to get to know you. The real you. Not the madam mayor persona that everyone else sees. I wanna know Gina.” Emma continued to gaze into Regina's eyes for a few moments. Eventually she lost her nerve and glanced away. She kept her hold onto the brunette since she was surprised Regina was even allowing the touch. 

Regina took a deep breath and unwound her arms, resting them on Emma's biceps. 

“I would like that as well actually. Emma, I-“ 

“OK! I'm ready! You're gonna make me late Emma!” Henry yelled from the front door. 

“HENRY!! Kid, I'm working on something here!” Emma turned in the direction of his voice and yelled back. “Ow, hey,” Emma frowned as Regina gave her a light slap on her arm. 

“Stop yelling,” Regina stated. 

“He did it first!” 

“Em-ma. Go.” 

“Ugh, fiiiine,” Emma whiners she finally released the mayor and headed toward the front door. 

Regina waited until she was a few steps away from before she asked, “Meet me for lunch?”

Emma gave her most brilliant smile and replied, “ Gina, I'll meet you anywhere.”


End file.
